These Words
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: Sweenett. Sweeney ends up in Mrs. Lovett's room for some reason. One shot. I know, I'm horrible at summaries, but just read it D


**ALRIGHT! YOU SIR! This is my first one shot! Yay me, right? Lol … yeahhh. Right. Ok. So anyways. Bare with me if I made any spelling, grammar, mistakes, if I made anyone ooc or anything. I've never tried to write Sweenett before, but I always wanted to try. So if I suck at it, don't beat me down with a wet noodle. Constructive criticism is MUCH more appreciated D lol**

**Ok. Well, before I let you go ahead & read, here's some little references:**

**The lines in BOLD FACE are their thoughts.**

**& the lines in **_italics _**are the song lyrics.**

**The song is "These Words" by Natasha Beddingfield.**

**well I'll leave you to read this. It'll most likely be one chappie. R&R puhhh- leazze **

...

As Sweeney crept into the room, he noticed the change of temperature. His apartment above the pie shoppe was always a cool, icy feeling. But in Nellie's room, there was a warm glowing sensation circling through the air, almost like a cheery atmosphere.

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow_

He carefully shut the door behind him, making sure not to wake the sleeping silhouette lying on the bed in front of him. Her chest moved up & down in a rhythmic motion, peaceful & content. Sweeney tip-toed over to her bed & leaned down onto his knees in front of the bed. He watched in awe, as she slept in a mystical serene alternate universe, her incoherent conscious.

_There's no other way  
To better say_

Her fragile, pale skin, her deep, sunken eyes, her luscious, auburn locks; they seemed to hypnotize him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her sleeping form. In fact, he couldn't even remember why he was here in the first place. Not like it really mattered at this point. Just the tender z's that seemed to escape her metallic pink lips were taking over the barber.

He reached out with his cold hand & caressed her cheek, noticing how unexpectedly warm she was. His hand wandered to her hair, tangled in an aromatic bliss. He bent down & let his entire face wander in her serene tresses. The soft touch reminded him of a warm summer evening.

As he retracted back to his stiff composure on his knees, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They followed the natural curves of her body, down her cheek, slightly tickling her neck on their way down to her collarbone. As they continued, down her frame, they grazed her bodice, & they eventually found the lace ribbon that held her nightgown together in the front. As he began to undo the ribbon, Mrs. Lovett started to stir in her sleep.

"Mmm… Mr. Todd, how has your day been?... Hmm… " she murmured in her sleep. She rolled over onto her side, so that she was facing Sweeney.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…_

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

**Oh bugger…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mrs. Lovett watched as Mr. Todd descended down the stairs toward her. He had a big cheery smile on his face, while he strode over toward Nellie. He took her into his arms & kissed her with a forceful passion of undivided lovers.

"Mmm… Mr. Todd, how has your day been?" She asked him.

All of a sudden, she felt a hot tickling breath on her neck as she rolled over.

**Wait… rolled over?**

Nellie opened her eyes to face a very handsome – and surprised – Mr. Todd. She almost got lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

_That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?_

**Ohh… how he is so handsome at night.**

She leaned up onto her elbow, raised an eyebrow & said, "Mr. Todd, might I ask you a question, luv?" Sweeney merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak. "Why are you in my room at this time of night?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sweeney scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with an explanation.

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines_

"I was, uh, coming in to ask you if you knew where the gin is stored?" he tried his best to look convincing. Fact is, he himself wouldn't even be able to believe him if he were her.

_There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

"Really…?" she let her eyebrow take back its former place slightly raised above the other. "Cause, if y'ask me, it looked t'me like you was 'bout to do somethin' very naughty." She had that very mischievous glint in her eye as she leaned forward & grabbed Sweeney by his collar, pulled him to her, their lips almost touching.

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

"Now what would give you that suspicion, luv?" Sweeney asked playfully, as his lips grazed hers.

_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes_

"I ain't got a merry clue," Nellie whispered as she closed the space between them in a passionate kiss.

_That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?_


End file.
